DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) In the field of computational biology, an important emerging specialty is the use of intelligent systems in support of molecular biology. The Intelligent Systems for Molecular Biology (ISMB) conference provides a unique venue for the dissemination of recent developments in this field and for the interchange of ideas between experimental molecular biologists and computer scientists, mathematicians, and statisticians. The ISMB-97 conference will be held in Halkidiki, Greece and the ISMB-98 conference will be held at the University of Montreal, Canada. These locales continue the tradition of alternating between North America and Europe. This grant request is for travel funds to enable students and young scientists to attend ISMB-97 and ISMB-98. We are requesting $20,900 over two years to fund partial reimbursement of expenses for up to 20 students or postdocs each year.